1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swinging door with a door closer having a slide rail at the door frame with a suspension system for adjusting the height of the slide rail with respect to the door frame.
2. Background Information
By way of example, slide rails are used in doors that have an automatic door closer system. In such an application, a slide that is connected with a door panel by means of a lever mechanism slides in the slide rail. When the door is opened, the slide moves in the slide rail and the door panel, after it has been opened, is then closed again automatically, for example, by means of a spring force that acts on the lever mechanism. The slide in the slide rail then slides back into its initial position.
Slide rails are generally installed in the upper area of the door frame or are attached to the door. To achieve the most esthetically pleasing appearance possible, the slide rails are generally located inside the door frame profile so that they are not visible. Depending on the customer""s wishes, however, a wide variety of door frame profiles with a wide variety of accessories exist which differ, among other things, in terms of their height. Because the slide rail on the door frame profile is located on the underside of the door frame profile, depending on the height of the door frame profile either different designs of slide rails with a height that corresponds to the door frame profile or complex and expensive substructure elements, or rail-beds or spacers, are necessary, and must be located between the wall-side area of the profile and the slide rail.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a device to adjust the height of a slide rail that has a simple structure, is easy and economical to manufacture and makes it possible to adjust the height of the slide rail to meet individual requirements.
The invention teaches that this object is accomplished by a device for adjusting the height of a slide rail characterized by the fact that there is a threaded sleeve that has a first female or internal thread and a threaded bush that has a male or external thread, whereby the threaded bush can be screwed into the first female thread of the threaded sleeve for the continuous adjustment of the height of the slide rail, and the slide rail is located on the exposed side of the threaded bush.
The invention also teaches a device for adjusting the height of a slide rail characterized by the fact that there is a fastening receptacle that has a female thread into which a threaded bush that has a male thread can be screwed for the continuous adjustment of the height of the slide rail, and the slide rail is located on the exposed side of the threaded bush.
The device for the continuous or progressive height adjustment of a slide rail thereby has a threaded sleeve that has a first female thread. There is also a threaded bush that has a male thread. The threaded bush can be screwed into the first female thread of the threaded sleeve to adjust the height or vertical position of the slide rail. When assembled, the slide rail is in contact with the threaded bush, i.e. it can be located on the exposed side of the threaded bush. The invention thereby teaches that it is possible to set the desired position of the slide rail by means of the threaded sleeve and the threaded bush located in it. The invention therefore teaches a simple and economical device to adjust the height of a slide rail.
The dependent claims disclose additional configurations of the teaching of the invention.
The device to adjust the height is preferably a bolt element. This bolt element can be used to fix the relative position, i.e. the adjustable height, between the threaded sleeve and the threaded bush.
The threaded sleeve preferably has a second female thread, the diameter of which is smaller than that of the first female thread. By means of the second female thread, it is possible to fix the positions of the threaded sleeve and of the threaded bush in relation to each other. This fixing of the threaded sleeve and the threaded bush in relation to each other is preferably achieved by a bolt element that can be screwed into the second female thread. In this manner, the slide rail can also be fastened to the threaded bush.
The threaded bush, on the end facing the slide rail, also has an area with an enlarged diameter. The invention teaches that the slide rail can be easily adjusted on the threaded bush and there is a large contact surface between the slide rail and the threaded bush. The invention also makes it possible, among other things, to fix the slide rail in position by means of the bolt element. The threaded sleeve preferably has a male thread. The threaded sleeve can thereby be easily connected with the door frame profile. In this case, the threaded sleeve can be screwed into an opening in the profile that is provided with a thread, or can be inserted through an opening provided in the profile and secured by means of a nut. It is also possible, however, to fasten the threaded sleeve directly in the wall area.
In a second preferred embodiment of the invention, a fastening receptacle can also be used which does not require any fastening by means of a nut. This fastening receptacle has, next to, or in addition to, a central part that has a female thread for connection with the threaded bush, shaped brackets which are connected with the profile by means of screws, rivets, etc.
To achieve an aesthetically appropriate appearance, the device to adjust the height of the slide rail is located in a cavity of a profile. The device to adjust the height of a slide rail is therefore not externally visible.
The device for the continuous adjustment of the height of a slide rail is preferably located in a profile that has at least one depression. This depression makes possible, among other things, smaller adjustments between the slide rail and the door panel, whereby the position of the slide rail with respect to the door panel is set to a lesser extent by means of the device to adjust the height of the slide rail. In this case, the cross section of the profile can be somewhat deformed in the vicinity of the depression.
The invention thus also makes possible a slide rail with a height adjustment device as claimed by the invention in which standardized guide rails can be used for different profiles, and the height of the slide rails can be continuously adjusted by means of the height adjustment device taught by the invention. Among other things, significant cost advantages are achieved as a result of the smaller number of parts required. Slide rails of different heights can also be used.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating invention, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.